tekkitclassicfandomcom-20200214-history
Teleporter
The Teleporter is capable of teleporting an infinite number of items, animals, mobs, and the player to another Teleporter provided there is enough power available. Recipe When crafting the Glass Fibre Cables for the Teleporter, you can either craft them for 4 at a time (made with 2 Redstone) or 6 at a time (made with 2 Silver Ingots ). Usage 1. Place the Teleporter directly adjacent to a power storage unit such as an MFS Unit (MFSU), or even a couple. 2. Use a Frequency Transmitter? link one Teleporter to another. Note: A different Frequency Transmitter will be needed to link different pairs of Teleporters. 3. Place a button on the Teleporter or use something that will apply a redstone signal somehow. A redstone signal shortener may be required if you experience being rapidly teleported back and forth between the two points (which can result in the server or client kicking you for moving too fast on the premise that you may be hacking). To fix this problem, placing a World Anchor helps (The particles are what teleport you, and when you teleport far enough away that the chunk is unloaded, the particles are frozen in that mode which causes the constant loop. World Anchors keep that chunk loaded so the particles are allowed time to shut off). 4. Activate one of the Teleporters. Note: Both Teleporters cannot be applied with a redstone signal at the same time or you will constantly be Teleported back and forth rapidly until the power supply runs out. If you have enough power in continuous storage units, the power will be drained and you will be instantly Teleported to the connected Teleporter. Power Cost The power consumed by the Teleporter varies on two factors. * What is being Teleported * How far it is going Power Cost Formula Distance Calculated Distances are calculated in Euclidean meters. Distance = sqrt( x^2 + y^2 + z^2 ) x is distance in x direction, y in y direction and z in z direction. The distance is rounded down to the nearest Natural number. Example *Cost to Teleport an Animal: Distance * 100 *Cost to Teleport a Mob: Distance * 500 *Cost to Teleport a Player: Distance * (1000 + inventory - for each non empty slot add 100) + Armor - for each equipped armor add 100) Example: Assuming it will be used by a player carrying the maximum amount of items (inventory and hot bar full with stacks of 64 items and wearing a full armor set), the Teleporter will drain 5000 EU per meter travelled. For example: Total EU cost for a 56 meter teleport with maximum inventory: 56 * 5000 = 280,000 EU Note: Teleporter energy drains have a minimum distance of 20 meters, meaning any Teleportation event under 20 meters will drain the EU it would have cost to travel 20 meters. Energy Storage Devices Energy will be drained from adjacent energy storage devices simultaneously. Equal amounts of energy will be drained from adjacent devices if there is enough energy. If three energy devices are adjacent, 33.33% of the energy will be drained from each. Teleporters can take energy from a Batbox, MFE, or MFSU. It is best to use an MFSU rather than a Batbox or an MFE, as they may not have sufficient energy to power a teleporter. Effective Setup (recomended for OP players) 2012-09-21_20.03.55.png 2012-09-21_20.04.58.png 2012-09-21_20.05.51.png 2012-09-21_20.06.11.png 2012-09-21_20.06.44.png 2012-09-21_20.07.00.png 2012-09-21_20.07.45.png 2012-09-21_20.07.53.png 2012-09-21_20.10.51.png 2012-09-21_20.11.13.png 2012-09-21_20.11.26.png *Add redstone to the Energy Condenser for night use. Other Notes Teleporters can explode if you leave and reload a world without quitting Minecraft. Other mods like TMI (Too Many Items) can interfere with IC2 (Industrial Craft), specifically frequency transmitters when setting up Teleporters. This bug often makes Frequency Transmitters get stuck on the first Teleporter when linking two Teleporters. Afterwards it is not possible to unlink from the first Teleporter and all other connections made will link to the first Teleporter. Teleporters can teleport players that are standing one block above the teleporter. This makes it possible to place a storage device on all 6 sides. If the teleporter is surrounded on all six sides by fully charged MFS Units, the maximum possible distance you can teleport is 60,000 meters with a completely empty inventory and 12,000 meters with a full stack in every inventory slot and full armor. It also makes it possible to camouflage teleporters under the ground. If you link up two teleporters and then destroy one of them, you must destroy the other one in order to be able to link them together again. There must be enough space (2 blocks) to stand above the teleporter. Otherwise it will become "locked" and continuously drain your power source until it runs out. It is further recommended to have a third open block above the teleporter. Failing to do so will result in a half-heart damage upon teleporting in to the space above. Video Tutorial Category:Industrial Craft 2 Category:IC Machines Category:Utility Machines Category:Advanced Machines